


lost in the swirling sea

by irwah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blame The Gays(TM), Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, Jealous Ashton, Multi, Skinny Dipping, Threesome - M/M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/pseuds/irwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“Adventuring is my thing. Skinny dipping is my thing. And you went without me.” Ashton muffles into the pillow.</p><p>Calum rolls his eyes, stroking Ashton’s hair. But Michael smirks.</p><p>“We can skinny dip into your bed if you want?”'</p><p>Or: mashlum sex, inspired entirely by malum's antics and ashton's jealous tweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in the swirling sea

**Author's Note:**

> wow so i started writing this at an airport at 7am when those stupid tweets occurred and im now finally finishing it bc my job is ruining my life. its 1.30am so sorry for any mistakes xo
> 
> u can tell me this didnt happen irl but i probably wont believe u
> 
> title from catch fire bc trash

Ashton opens the tweet, cursing himself for taking the bait, for opening it when he knows he won't like what he sees. It's his own fault really. He was invited out by the others, asked if he wanted to adventure after the show but he's tired and kinda crabby (which has nothing to do with how flirty Michael had been with the One OK rock boys before soundcheck). 

He decided to retire early, uncharacteristically so, and bailed on hanging out with his boys. He asked for this really, choosing to not go and then getting jealous when they had fun without him.

Of course it happens sometimes, that they split off into pairs. He understands that they don’t have to spend every waking minute together, it's just that adventuring is his and Calum's thing, it's what they do. And knowing that Calum has someone else to adventure with, to find new places and swim in lakes with, has got him down.

His bad mood has absolutely nothing to do with the nakedness. Without him.

He texted Luke about an hour ago to ask what he was up to, if he wanted to watch a film in Ashton's room, but he got no reply. He wasn’t that surprised, Luke normally crashed the hardest after shows, being the front man of the band means the attention is always on him and he doesn’t necessarily cope with it as well as the other boys do.

So, here Ashton is, alone, in his hotel room, bored and lonely. He’d scanned the hotel tv for movies but none of them took his fancy. Where he really wants to be is with Calum and Michael, in whatever interesting part of the city they’re exploring.

He’s lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he gets the tweet notification. Followed by the Instagram notification.

It’s totally normal to have notifications on for your band members, especially what with the new Instagram and stuff. Ashton likes to keep up to date with what his band are posting, make sure the nudity is kept to a minimum and expletives are replaced with slightly less offensive words. He’s the voice of reason in the band, the checker, and that’s totally how he justifies having notifications turned on for his band. Definitely not weird or bordering on pathetic.

He frowns, surprised Calum is even on his phone. Ashton’s always been slightly in awe of how good Calum is at having a break from social media. When he feels like it’s all getting too much he simply tells everyone’s having a break and, just like that, he’ll leave his phone in the hotel and get on with it.

Ashton, considering how much he preaches about mediation and being at one with yourself, is stupidly addicted to his phone. Like now, when the phone sounds and he reaches for it immediately, a complete slave to the system and hating himself for it.

He sighs when the photo takes a second to load, shitty hotel wifi not accustomed to loading twitter photos, apparently. He’s so bitter and salty he knows he needs a nap but seeing Calum using his hashtags, _their_ hashtags that they use together, has got him really riled up.

When the photo _finally_ loads he actually rolls his eyes at his phone. Like, there’s no-one in the room to witness, but he totally rolls his eyes. He’s throwing a temper tantrum and he knows it’s utterly ridiculous but his boys are out there together, naked, probably kissing and touching, and he’s in his hotel room.

What’s worse, is that now the world knows. Not that the band are ever discrete about their sexcapades but like, everyone now explicitly knows that Michael and Calum skinny dipped together. _God_ , Ashton should’ve been there.

The thunder cloud has settled comfortably above his head by the time his phone buzzes again, this time a message from Calum in the group chat.

_yo guys, it’s fuckin awesome here. we should try to go tomorrow before we leave!_

Ashton pointedly ignores the text, knowing how pissed off Calum gets when he doesn’t reply. Serves him right, the little shit. Instead, Ashton decides to do the incredibly mature thing and tweet, publicly, to millions of followers. He’s typed out the witty (pathetic) response and is about to hit send when suddenly it hits him that it’d be better if he tweets from the band account. That way if he gets accused of being petty he’ll blame Luke. (He makes a mental note here to stop spending so much time with Michael.)

He sends the response, sharp and bitter, thumbs closed the imessage conversation and locks his phone. He rolls over until his face is squished into the pillow and he falls asleep feeling ridiculously sorry for himself.

Xx

“Ah, shit…”

“What?!” Michael whisper shouts, concerned that Calum has actually seen the crocodile that Michael had made up, teasing Calum that it lurked in the shallows and apparently prefers brunettes.

“Ashton’s pissed off.”

Michael rolls his eyes, grabbing the single towel they brought and using it to dry his face. He shakes his head, much like a dog, and covers Calum in a shower of droplets.

“Oi, I’d just dried off!”

Michael just shrugs, pulling on his shirt and shorts, walking towards the light of the poor security guard they’d dragged down to the lake with them, in case of wild crocodiles. Or fans. He’s actually not sure what Dave would do if a crocodile appeared. Probably throw Michael as bait and run.

Calum frets the whole way back to the car, rambling about how Ashton had obviously purposely ignored his text, knowing Calum would see the tweet and know that Ashton knew that Calum knew he had seen the text too. This was starting to turn into some ridiculous Friends storyline and Michael has had enough.

He stops abrubtly by the car, gesturing for Dave to get in and let them have a second.

“Listen. Your husband _chose_ to not come to with us tonight, we invited him, and he abandoned us. You two don’t have to be joint at the hip all the time, y’know? Some time separate is probably good.”

Calum sighs, huffing about the use of the word ‘husband’ but otherwise agreeing.

“You’re right, time apart is probably good. I think he’s jealous though, of like, the nakedness and stuff.”

Michael just smirks. “Well, guess we’ll have to make it up to him when we get back then.”

Xx

Calum goes straight to Ashton’s room from the lift, not even bothering to check that anyone is watching him sneak into his bandmate’s room at two in the morning. Michael heads to his room for a shower but promises Calum he’ll be in once he’s done.

Calum tries the handle of the door, amazed when it opens without any resistance. Ashton chose to leave his door open, knowing Calum was likely to join him later, and the thought has butterflies building in the brown boy’s stomach. Even when he’s mad, Ashton cares so much for him. It’s flattering.

He opens the door quietly, smiling at the sight of Ashton bathed softly in the light from the corridor. The sheet is pulled half way up his body, the top settling on the sharp cut of his hip bone. He’s squeezed onto one side of the bed, arm outstretched across the side that he’s left for Calum. Naturally, Calum’s side is the one furthest from the door, so Ashton can protect him from any ghosts that may appear. It’s an unspoken agreement and Calum fucking loves it.

He’s not sure whether Ashton is asleep of just pretending, but he closes the door as quietly as he can anyway, leaving it on the latch for Michael’s return. Calum rids himself of his damp clothing, grabbing a pair of Ashton’s boxers from his suitcase, and climbs into bed. He curls up beside Ashton, one hand stroking the skin of his warm stomach and the other pushing his fringe out of his eyes.

“Ashy…” He begins, voice barely more than a breath.

Ashton’s eyes flutter open, eyebrows pulling together into a frown until he sees Calum’s face and he smiles softly.

“Hey, pup.” He croaks out, voice hoarse. “Where’s Mikey?”

His eyebrows draw together again when he remembers the evening’s events and he pouts slightly, shifting subconsciously away from Calum.

“He’s just showering.”

“I’m surprised you’re not with him.” The hurt in Ashton’s petulant voice is obvious and it makes Calum ache a little.

“Babe, I’m sorry. You said you didn’t want to come. I thought maybe you wanted some space…”

Ashton sighs, sitting up further.

“No, no it’s fine. I’m just being petty. Feel like I missed out.” He pouts. “You know how much I love skinny dipping.”

Calum laughs. “I do. I believe you’re self-pronounced King of? If I remember correctly?” Ashton joins his giggling, pulling the brown boy in for a cuddle.

“Serious, though, sorry for getting naked with you.”

“As long as there was no dick stuff…”

Calum looks at Ashton, eyebrow raised and expecting a laugh. But then he realises Ashton is serious. He’s actually concerned there was dick stuff. Calum holds back a giggle.

“There was no dick stuff, promise.”

The door opens. “I heard dick stuff? Looks like I came just at the right time.”

Michael shuffles into the room in just his boxers, closing the door behind him with a click and settling on the end of the bed.

Calum gives him a pointed look. “I was just explaining to Ashton that he didn’t miss out on too much earlier.”

“Are you kidding? It was fucking awesome.”

Calum kicks his shin. Hard.

“Awh c’mon, are you still sulking about it?”

Ashton shuffles further down the bed, pointedly pulling the duvet out from under Michael’s leg and over himself.

“Adventuring is my thing. Skinny dipping is _my_ thing. And you went without me.” Ashton muffles into the pillow.

Calum rolls his eyes, stroking Ashton’s hair.

But Michael isn’t giving in that easily. “Yeah, well you know what? Lunch is my thing. Winning over mums is _my_ thing.” Calum looks up, shocked. Now Michael’s pouting too and Calum can’t have both of them sulking.

“What?!” He says exasperatedly, exhausted by this point.

“The other day, when you went for lunch with Ashton’s mum. Where was my invite? I know I’ve not been in on this thing as long as you guys have but it would still be nice to be included sometimes…”

Calum sighs, reaching for Michael and hauling him up the other side of his body until he’s sandwiched between the two boys. Between _his_ two boys. The fingers of his other hand find Michael’s hair and the blond sighs, curling into him.

“Y’know this is why we need to communicate more, right?”

Both boys nod, resigned, against him.

“Sorry for not inviting you to lunch.” Ashton says, reaching his hand over Calum’s torso to hold Michael’s. Their fingers intertwine and Ashton can feel himself relaxing further, the last of the bad mood leaves his head as he squeezes Michael’s hand.

“Cal just came coz we were out together when Mum called, but I should’ve called and offered, I’m sorry.” He sighs. “I’m still trying to get used to this thing but that doesn’t stop it being shitty of me.”

“S’okay.” Michael mutters, leaning over Calum as if he isn’t there, pulling Ashton close so he can kiss him. The kiss is short and sweet, rare for the two of them and Calum smiles to himself.

Michael pulls back from the kiss with a smirk. “ _I’m_ sorry that we skinny dipped without you. We can skinny dip into your bed if you want?”

The lilt in his voice makes Ashton laugh softly, but the gleam in Michael’s eyes makes Ashton’s breath catch in his throat.

“Yeah? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you just wanna get into my pants, Clifford.”

Michael laughs, reaching over Calum again to palm Ashton, smirking when he grunts at the assault.

“Who said that’s not been my aim the entire evening?”

Ashton smiles, not surprised at Michael’s response considering he thinks about sex more than your average guy. He holds his tongue and allows Michael to continue. Now isn’t the time for teasing.

“What’s got you half hard already? The thought of us skinny dipping together?”

Ashton closes his eyes and nods, head leaning back against the headboard as Michael’s hand slips inside his boxers, squeezing the warm skin slightly.

“Thought about watching you both strip off, thought about the flush on Cal’s cheeks when he sees you naked.”

Calum huffs, pushing Michael’s arm out of the way so he can climb onto Ashton’s other side and the oldest boy smiles, content, between his two boys and the promise of an orgasm to come.

“Yeah?” Calum smirks, slowly kissing along Ashton’s jawline as Michael’s hands return to Ashton’s dick, hastily pushing his boxers away. “Did you think about me and Mikey, together, touching?”

Ashton gasps as Michael’s hand begins moving properly, fingers sliding up and down his dick in the most glorious way. Calum’s hand travels down from Ashton’s face to his neck, slowly mapping down his abs, stroking and caressing the tanned skin in all the ways he knows Ashton loves.

The oldest boy can’t help but buck his hips up into Michael’s fist when a thumb runs through the slit of his dick just as Calum pinches his nipple. His boys know _exactly_ how to get him worked up and panting for more.

He can slowly feel the beginnings of his orgasm in his toes, the tingly feeling slowly spreading through his body as Michael leans down and kisses along his hip bones, scraping his teeth lightly against the exposed skin. Calum’s fingers thread through Michael’s hair as he kisses closer and closer to where Ashton wants him, hot breath fanning over his dick and making his toes curl.

“I’m...” He cuts himself off with a moan when Michael’s lips surround his tip, sucking lightly. “…getting clo- _fuck_ …”

He pants, always in complete awe of how Michael takes him so deep so quickly, not even a question of getting himself ready. The boy has always been a people pleaser, especially when it comes to sex and Ashton can’t get enough.

Calum, feeling a little ignored and a lot desperate, grinds his dick against Ashton’s thigh, kissing back along Ashton’s jaw and smirking when he feels Ashton’s breath hitch.

The older boy would be surprised at Calum’s state of arousal if it wasn’t for the fact that a glimpse of an arsecheek got the horny little shit hard. He is one hundred percent the kinkiest person in the band and Ashton is intent on exposing him for it.

“Hey, Mikey, looks like you’ve got someone else to take care of.”

Michael pulls back from Ashton’s dick, replacing his mouth with his hand and flicking his thumb over the head. The low groan he gets from Ashton is entirely worth it. Michael looks up to notice Calum shifting against the oldest boy incessantly.

“Such a needy boy, aren’t you Cal?” And oh god, Ashton thinks, Calum’s done for. Michael’s got that lilt to his voice and the dangerous look in his eyes suggesting he’ll dirty talk his way to Calum’s orgasm. Hell, Michael’s so talented he could probably dirty talk his way to a Mormon’s orgasm.

Ashton’s hand shifts from Calum’s shoulder to his crotch, grinding knuckles against his dick but giving him little pressure, wanting to watch Calum work for it, listen to Michael’s words and earn his climax.

“You love watching Ashton and I, don’t you? Love when we ignore you and make you feel left out ‘cause it just means you’ve gotta earn our attention back again. Whining and shifting until all eyes are back on you.”

Calum whines high in the back of his throat, just like Michael predicted and he smirks in response, returning to Ashton’s dick with a smug expression on his face. (He also discretely moves his hand down his own body to his dick, squeezing it through his boxers for some light relief because _fuck_ this entire situation is hot.)

“Can you just-” Calum grabs Ashton’s hand and moves it from his crotch to his arse, spreading the fingers out and indicating for Ashton to push him harder, help him grind. The other boy complies, although it takes a few seconds for his brain to process the request, too caught up in the fire slowly spreading through his veins, warming him from the inside and causing a pool of heat low in his stomach.

Ashton pets Michael’s hair with his free hand, gently tugging on the strands to warn him. The boy pulls off immediately, pumping Ashton’s cock faster and faster with his hand.

“Want it on my face.” He whispers, locking eyes with Ashton and that’s all it takes for the older boy to come, dick twitching in Michael’s hand as it spurts over his face, streaks landing from his cheeks down to his collar bone. Michael licks his lips as he continues to jerk Ashton off, only stopping when the older boy grasps his wrist.

Calum is watching on enthralled, desperate to lick the come off of Michael’s face but climax building in his stomach is more of a priority. His hips are grinding wildly against Ashton’s thigh, alternating between pushing his cock against the thick muscle and pushing his arse into big hands. The nails of his left hand dig into Ashton’s stomach _hard_ as his legs shake and his orgasm hits him, Ashton’s hand squeezing his arse during the process.

Calum’s breathing is still slightly erratic when he feels Ashton shift from next to him and the next second, Michael is hauled up the bed to straddle Ashton’s thigh by strong, muscular arms.

“You started this, it’s only fair you get in on the orgasms too…”

Michael kicks off his boxers eagerly, sighing when his dick finally gets some friction against Ashton’s thigh. And what a fucking marvellous thigh it is, thick and strong and meeting him halfway in his grinding.

Ashton smirks at Michael’s face full of bliss, sitting up to rub his thighs encouragingly as the boy on top throws his head back.

“I’m tired,” he huffs out between pants, hand grabbing at Calum to his right. “Make me come… please?”

The brown boy is quick to respond, grimacing slightly at the feeling of dried come in his boxers as he shifts closer. But he puts mind over matter and ignores the feeling, desperately wanting to see Michael come.

Calum kneels behind Michael, pressing his front to the other boy’s back. He hooks his chin over Michael’s shoulder and strokes his hand through the come on Michael’s neck, collecting it before moving his hand to Michael’s dick.

Both Ashton and Michael make a similar choked noise at Calum’s actions, Michael’s head thunking back against Calum’s shoulder, hips already fucking forward into the hand around his dick.

“Well fuck, if I could come again…” Ashton chimes in from beneath them, very much enjoying the show.

All three laugh, knowing it won’t be long until they’re all having sex again. Michael is infamous for his sleepy morning sex and Calum’s always insatiable before breakfast. And as for Ashton, sharing a bed with his two boys is enough to make him horny at pretty much any time of day.

Michael moans and Ashton shakes the thoughts of tomorrow morning out of his head, wanting to focus on right now and the way Michael’s pale stomach is moving in and out in quick succession, nearly in time with Calum’s hand.

“Are you gonna come for us, babe?” Ashton purrs, stroking Michael’s shaking thighs, eyes glued on his dick.

“Yeah,” Michael pants. “Wanna come for you, both.”

Calum bites at Michael’s earlobe as he speeds up his hand and in a matter of seconds Michael is coming, unloading over Ashton’s hip. He collapses backwards against Calum, nosing at his jaw until the brown boy grants him the kiss he’s looking for.

They both pull away from the kiss when they hear Ashton grunt. When they look up, the older boy is wrinkling his nose and eyeing the come on his hip warily.

“Dude…” Michael deadpans, crawling up Ashton’s body to look him square in the eye. “You literally came all over my face.”

Calum laughs as he disappears into the bathroom to grab a damp cloth, climbing back onto the bed and making quick work of cleaning all three boys up. The other two rearrange the bedding (strategically turning the duvet around so any gross part is near their feet) as Calum strips himself of his sticky boxers and cleans himself up.

Within minutes, the three boys are bundled back onto the bed, naked legs intertwined and faces pressed against necks. Ashton is, of course, in the middle.

“Sorry for getting naked and swimming in a lake without you.” Michael yawns against Ashton’s neck and his voice is so sincere it makes them all laugh.

Ashton hides his giggle in Calum’s hair. “It’s okay. Sorry for going on a mother-son date without you.”

Calum pipes up. “Sorry for accidentally wearing Michael’s boxers and coming inside them.”

Michael groans, finding enough energy to kick Calum’s leg over Ashton.

“You’re gonna regret that, Hood.”

Ashton rolls his eyes at his boys. “Tomorrow.”

They all grunt in agreement and fall asleep in the comfort of each other’s arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, feedback and general friendship is always welcome on my tumblr [cashtontrash](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com) and also u can reblog this post [here](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com/post/149005765692/lost-in-the-swirling-sea-by-irwah-on-ao3) if you'd like
> 
> lots of love,  
> D xxx


End file.
